Burnt Roses A Story of Death
by ebbtide
Summary: Samantha remembers Daniel's last moments.


**Title: Burnt Roses**

**Summary:** Sam remembers Daniel's last moments.

**Rating: PG (character death**

**Disclaimer: Don't own them, just wish I did.**

Author Note: E-mail me anytime and let me know what you think. I love to hear from other fans!

Hot tears coursed down her cheeks. Sobs tore through her body. She could hear his words in her head.

"If I die-."

"Shh, you won't die, Daniel."

"I'm speaking hypothetically, Sam."

Samantha Carter could still smell the smoking wound that had ultimately killed her best friend. His blue eyes were looking through her soul as she thought back on their last moments together. To his last request.

They had both known it would be his last. They both had _known_ he was dying, but she hadn't been strong enough to face it with him. Him the geeky archeologist, her the veteran officer. She hadn't been able to digest the thought of living on without him.

Samantha had loved him like an older brother. She would miss him like a son. Damn her maternal instincts.

"Alright, hypothetically. . .what, Daniel?"

"If I were to die, Sam, I want you to scatter burnt roses over my grave."

"Why? Is that some kind of religious rite from one of the cultures you've studied?"

"Nah, just a whim. Not serious. Well, kinda. I like roses."

He had coughed up blood - lots of blood. Then merciful unconsciousness had claimed the sandy haired man for almost ten minutes before he dragged himself out of its dark depths.

Carter could hear his labored breath, could still see his boyish features looking old and haggard. Death had been inevitable, so why did she feel like she was responsible?

The accident had been no ones fault. Just another freak of nature that went along with every aspect of her life. After discovering the Stargate -a device capable of creating an instant portal to other planets- the woman had made it her ultimate goal in life to one day go through and explore the universe for those of her planet who didn't know about it.

Daniel...he had been the one to unlock it. The enigma that was Daniel Jackson, Ph.D, archaeologist, fellow team member and friend. This amazing man had discovered the Stargate's secrets in a mere two weeks, while her and a team of highly trained proffessionals had been slaving away for years to do the same thing.

Now he was gone. No longer could she turn to his simple - yet somehow profound - logic when a problem became to warped for her to figure out alone. No longer would he be around to get her out of tight spots. No longer.

"Sam, I think the roses were a good idea. Yeah, I'd like them to burn next to my grave. I think that'd be kinda cool, don't you? Sam?"

"You aren't going to die, Daniel."

"Well, I suppose there's always a chance, but you have to face-."

"You won't die, I won't let you!"

"Okay, alright. Sorry, just wa-wanted-."

Sam flinched as she remembered his last coughs that served as breaths. She had been so _stupid_. The last thing she had ever done to the kind, compassionate man had been to stomp down his attempts at dealing with the situation. Samantha looked around briefly for a weapon to use on herself. There was nothing. She was alone in the cemetary, just her and Daniel's haunting memory.

If anyone in the world deserved a quiet, peaceful death, it had been Daniel Jackson. He had always spoken up for what he believed in and had never been afraid to give his life for not only other humans, but also for ideas like "truth" and "right". Sam knew she would never be capable of doing that. She was to mathematical. To calculated. Heartless -or so it seemed sometimes.

"Daniel! Breathe, you gotta breath for me! Daniel, stay with me! Help's almost here."

Help hadn't arrived in time. Five minutes. Five more minutes and Daniel would have been safe and alive. They would be sitting on his couch along with the rest of the team laughing at one of O'Neill's dumb jokes.

Five minutes.

Sam glanced down at her feet and let her gaze settle on the smoldering pottery jar that held the remains of what had once been twelve beautiful red roses.

There was just ashes left. Now they were gone, like him.

THE END.

That's the end, folks. I always wanted to know how Sam would react in a situation like this, so, I wrote one up. Let me know what you think. My humble writing skills beg to be fed. LOL.


End file.
